Moments with Ron
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: short stories of sweet moments between Ron and his family and friends. no yaoi. NO incest. If there is any coupling at all in this fic it will be hermron, billfluer, and ginharry
1. Fred and Ron

After reading Solstice Muse fanfics I had to get some Harry Potter ones out. Seriously go read her stuff, oh my goodness. Especially Ickle Ronnikens. That is just darling, anyways let's go. I don't know how many stories I'll have but there will be at least 8 chapters, and they're all just be short cute one shot fics with his friends and family. Okay what am I forgetting…ah yes. I own nothing, now go on.

1234

Ron's breath came out ragged, his breath coming out in foggy puffs in the cool night. His blue eyes were wide with pain, shock, and mostly fear. "You won't let me go Will You Fred?" He asked his voice cracking. He made a strange sound, which was followed by a cough as he choked on his blood. He had bitten the inside of his cheek hard when his head collided with the ground. Fred who was gripping Ron's wrists as tightly as he could, shook his head, " 'O course not Ron…I'm here. And I'm not letting go." Ron smiled taking comfort in that, resting his head on the grass letting out a rushed breath.

Currently the two brothers were clinging for dear life, one more so then the other. Ron was hanging off a cliff, while Fred clutched at him, his nails digging into his little brother's skin. Ron had been hexed by some damXed Death Eater, and could not move the lower part of his body. He had no strength at all, and had cried out in terror as he was shoved from a cliff. Fred who had been with his brother dove after him catching him by his arms. Fred had a bloody injury in the middle of his back, and to Fred's horror, it bled steadily. He didn't dare alert Ron to this fact, but his younger brother did know that Fred was hurt and in no condition to pull him up. But as long as Ron didn't know about the serious injury to Fred's back, Fred wasn't going to alert him.

Ron sighed, "Fred…Do you think they'll get here before you drop me?"

"I am NOT going to drop you Ron!" Fred hissed fiercely glaring at Ron. But Ron was not looking at Fred, he still had his cheek pressed to the grass, so Fred only got to glare at his youngest brother's scalp. Ron sighed again, "Fred….?" Fred rolled his eyes in annoyance gripping his brother harder afraid he might drop him. "Yes Ronnie-darling?" Fred Spat a little harsher then he meant.

"Never mind…"

Fred sighed.

"No Ron…sorry…I'm just…a little stressed out…I mean you're a heavy arse, holding you up isn't easy."

"Yeah…I should lay off food for awhile shouldn't I?"

"Tell me about it!"

The two brothers began to giggle at their conversation, but it stopped when Ron slipped just the slightest bit…just the slightest bit further down the cliff. But it was enough to startle wits out of the two brothers. Fred cried out grabbing his brother firmer, and let out a painful startled grasp. "Gave myself a nice little heart attack there Ron," Fred Whispered in the dark. Ron turned his blue eyes to his brother, and Fred could see his face was scarlet. Fred knew that either meant Ron was embarrassed by something, or he would cry. Fred prayed it was the first, because if Ron started crying he didn't think he would be able to remain calm. "Fred…in case…in case something happens-" Fred's heart began to race, "No, Ron! No nothing is going to happen!" Ron glared at his brother, "IN CASE IT DOES…" Ron let his voice drop down to a normal pitch, "I want you to know I love you…You are my brother, and I would go to hell and back for you. I know we're had or roes but I…You…George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie….Percy," he stumbled his last brother's name, "Are the most important things to me and I just wanted you to know…just in case."

Fred felt his throat close, the tables were turned. He wasn't holding Ron from falling, Ron was holding him up. Fred felt dizzy, from blood loss, or from the sick fear settling in his heart he wasn't sure, "Ron…I'm not letting you go unless I die! And even if you fall I won't let go…You're my brother…and I'm older!" Fred cursed as he felt tears race down his cheeks, "And…and because I'm older I'm supposed to die first you know?! The older one has to die first!" Fred was full out sobbing now, "It's…it's a rule!"

Ron had never seen his brother cry before, not since they were kids. To see his older brother, who was always laughing, always teasing, always up to no good with his twin, was just terrible. "Fred…" Ron croaked tears blurring his vision. The two let out a sharp gasps as they heard a muffled crack. The edge of the cliff where Ron's chest was laying was beginning to crack. The two brothers began to sob, fearing that soon they would be separated harshly.

But Fred was even more scared, he was beginning to grow cold, and holding on to Ron was becoming desperately hard. If Only he wasn't hurt then he could…he could help Ron. Fred painfully pulled himself up and pulled himself over to Ron. He pressed his head against his brother's tears smeared all over his face. "Ron…Ron…forgive me…I'm sorry," Fred sobbed, his hands releasing Ron's wrists to cling about the younger one's shoulders. Ron's arms wrapped around his brother's back, "Fred…Blimey…what are you going on about?"

Fred kissed his younger brother's brow, "I'm sorry about your bear…I didn't mean to scare you so badly when you were a child." Ron laughed his tears slowing for a moment. "Fred you weren't the only guilty one…Your copy had something to do with it to," Ron said referring to George. "But you wouldn't be so scared of spiders if it wasn't for me…" Fred whispered meekly. Ron's fist weakly collided with his brother's head, "Oh don't be a sod George! I've always been afraid of Spiders and you know it…now you better just stick with holdin' my wrists or…if I fall-"

"I'll fall with you I know," Fred said calmly gaining his composure, "I'm not letting you go Ron." Ron buried his head in his brother's shoulder and whispered, "Were you ever…I don't know…Did you ever hate me Fred?" Fred blinked bewildered at his youngest brother's question, "Hate you Ron? Hate my little Ronnie?" Fred began to laugh and hugged his brother tighter ignoring the second muffled crack from the ground.

"Well sometimes…you…I wasn't-" Ron began to sputter but Fred shushed him.

"Listen Ron…in case you don't know, sometimes I can be a complete and utter arse. But my teasing…and all the things, all the cruel things I've ever said I've never meant it. Ever," Fred whispered his arms trembling, Ron slipping from his grip. Ron relaxed and whispered, "I just wanted to make sure…Fred…tell Hermione I love her…and Harry. Oh Harry…he was the best friend I could have ever asked for and that I would face a million spiders to help him…" Fred felt his eyes burn as Ron continued to slip, "Shut up Ron! Hold on to me!"

Ron's arms had gone lax, "No…I'm not taking you with me Fred…Mum couldn't stand to lose the both of us…and I'd become some sort of ghost Like nearly Headless Nick, if I knew you died trying to save me…" Ron slipped further, Fred grasping to his elbows, Fred began to feel desperate. "For the love of God Ron grip me! Hold on to me! HOLD THE BLOODY HELL ON TO ME!" Fred's voice echoed in the night, and he stared down at his calm brother's face. He watched as his little brother's face shook his head in a silent no, "I won't be the reason you die."

"I'M ALREADY DYING RON!"

Fred's sudden scream made Ron grip onto him, and Fred groaned at the energy it took to shout that loud. He looked into his little brother's blue eyes, "Ron…I'm already dying…Remember when my back got slashed? It's still bleeding…It has been for some time…Ron if you let go of me You'll just leave me here to die alone." Fred knew his words were harsh, but they were true, and right now he was desperate to keep Ron here with him. Ron was crying again, and finally his arms came back around Fred's shoulders in a hug. Fred held his brother, the strength in his arms renewed.

"Ron…you hold on to me as long as you can…I'm not going to sugar coat anything now…We both might be in the middle of our last moments, and I want to die with my brother…I would want to die with no one else, just my brother…just YOU Ron."

Fred's passionate words were spoken sharply in Ron's ear, warming the small appendage up. Ron nodded choking on emotion, "Okay Fred," he whispered meekly, "I won't let go. I won't…even if I begin to fall." Fred squeezed his brother's shoulder, "Good boy Ron…good boy."

A silence passed between them a long silence. They were quiet for a near hour when Fred finally sighed and looked at his hands. They were horribly pale and he wondered if that was how the rest of his body looked. He was sorry to have scared Ron so badly a moment ago, but Ron really was going to let go….let go and leave him. He heard a soft sound, a sound Ron made in his sleep. He glanced down, seeing his brother had drifted off. Ron looked so small, so young. He kissed his younger brother's head, knowing that this was in fact their final moments. He sighed softly, warm tears burning his numbly cold face. His arms shook again, and Ron began to slip further from his grasp.

He sobbed softly Ron beginning to escape his grasp. How Ron still slept amazed Fred. Ron soon was completely off the cliff, Fred only grasping his hand. Fred wheezed, "Ron Wake up," He gasped his voice so soft he couldn't even hear it. But Ron must have entered a deep slumber, for Ron didn't wake, and Fred let go. Everything in his body grew cold and painful. He screamed and the cliff he was resting on dropped away and he began to fall. As he fell he saw his brother's body below him.

'At least we're going to the same place…' Fred thought before giving way to darkness.

1234

"Oi…c'mon…wake up Fred. Come on Fred…wake up," a soft familiar voice pleaded. The voice continued and finally Fred opened his eyes. He was greeted with his own image, and he smiled, " 'Lo George…" His twin hugged him fiercely holding tight on to him. Fred looked around able to judge he was in a hospital. "How did I get here…?" He finally asked. George got up smoothing back Fred's ruffled hair in a rare affectionate manner, "You were spotted falling from a cliff and with a quick spell we had you." Fred nodded easily, and suddenly a jolt of terror flooded him. He sat up crying out in pain, George grabbing him, "Easy! Calm-"

"No! What about Ron? Ron was falling too! He was falling too!"

"Fred c-"

"Where is he George?!"

"Ron…Fred He's-"

"So help me if you don't tell me…I'll throttle you George!"

"What the hell did you do to Him George?"

Fred froze and turned seeing Ron. He was standing there, looking like he hadn't gotten very much sleep, and was staring at Fred with a worried expression. Fred looked angrily at George who held up his hands defensively, "You wouldn't let me explain, it's your fault for working yourself up." Fred glared at him again and then looked back over at Ron, and held out his hand. Ron approached him nervously, and when he was in reach, Fred had grasped him tightly pulling him in a firm hug. "Ron…you're okay?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his brother's arms, "Yeah Fred…I'm fine…they got me too…you were the one real hurt! You've been asleep for days." Fred listened as his brother began to tell him what had been going on while he was asleep, but he didn't pay attention to the words. He was just so relieved to have his brother in his arms, and that he could hold him, that he had held on long enough. He smiled wider, when he felt Ron shyly put an arm around his shoulders and mutter, "Come on Fred…this embarrassing! Nurses are in the room you know…and here I am getting hugged by my brother like I'm a favorite toy…Fred! Come on…le'go!"

"What was that my lil' Ronnie, you want to cuddle?"

"You're a dead man if you start that!"

"What was that my lil' Ronnie Poo?"

"DamXit Fred, bugger off!!"

END OF CHAP. ONE. 


	2. Bill and Ron

Okay time for another fic thing-yay!!

1234

"Blimey fuXkin' Hell…" A very angry Weasley muttered to himself rubbing his eyes. He looked around, something had caused him to wake up but what was it. Bill sighed looking around the living room which he was currently sleeping in. He was visiting his family, and had donated his old bed to Hermione who had to stay over after an injury she received from…

The war.

Hermione had actually just been released from the hospital, and she seemed happy to be able to be near those she knew. Harry slept in Ron's room with his best friend. He and Ron had been released two nights before Hermione, though both boys hardly ever moved from old pain.

Bill shuddered remembering that Voldermort had been defeated just a month ago…and it took a whole month for everything to get back to normal…well not everything. There had been many losses.

Many losses.

For one, Percy…God Percy. The whole family was more then shocked to find out he was a spy for the Order of Phoenix. Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley had played their parts very well, and Percy had too. Well Percy finally told his family that he had been a spy, and their parents also filled the family in. But Percy had told his family he had been a spy from a wheel chair. The death eaters found out about him and tortured him, but luckily Lupin had been able to help him…Had found him and saved him.

But Bill's baby brother would never be able to walk again.

"Maybe that's why I woke up….A nightmare about Perce."

He rubbed his eyes and was ready to try sleeping again when he heard a sound. It sounded like someone's breath hitching, like when you were choking back tears. Bill rose quickly knowing that must have been what woke him up. He turned around and saw the kitchen light was on. Stretching, and popping his back briefly he walked towards the light. When he entered the kitchen he saw his youngest brother sitting in the middle of the floor, crying softly.

The sight made Bill stop in his tracks. He stood quietly taking his brother in. Ron's eyes were both black, and bandages were under his hair. He had a brace on his leg, the bones slowly being mended due to a curse. Ron sat crumpled on the floor, just crying mournfully gripping a Weasley sweater to him. Bill approached his brother and gently touched his shoulder. Ron jumped his teary blue eyes turning towards his older brother.

"Bi-Bill!" Ron hiccupped out, and wrapped his arms around his brother, his cries getting louder. Bill held on to the young man tightly, and kissed his brother's head lovingly, feeling chilled to the bone. What was wrong with his youngest brother?

"Ron…Ron are you alright?" Bill finally choked holding Ron so close it was as if he was trying to push the boy into merging with his chest. "No," Ron sobbed harshly, "No! Everything…Bill I hurt-"

Bill grabbed his brother tightly, "Do I need to call you a doctor? Do you need Mum?" Ron looked up at him and sniffed, "I-I just…" Ron exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry." Bill looked at Ron who had calmed and now wiped his face. Bill smoothed his brother's hair down shushing him lovingly, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron said nothing.

Bill grabbed his brother pushing him into a hug again, when unexpectedly he felt tears prickle in his eyes. Bill couldn't help it the next thing he knew he was in tears.

"Bill? What are you-"

"My little Ron…my little brother…I love you so much. Why are you…Gods I'm sorry. I wasn't there to help you when the war happened…I was off hunting down the wrong lead. I wasn't able to protect you."

"Bill it's not your job to do that!"

Yes it is Ron!" Bill cried pulling away from his brother so moist brown eyes met moist blue eyes, "Since the day you were born…since the first day I held you in my arms…I was ten at the time. You were so small, because you were premature you know…but oh Ron you were a beautiful babe. Out of all of us Weasley's you were the only one who didn't cry. You were so quiet and peaceful, and you never cried, you just watched everything with wide curious eyes, and I promised to protect that curiosity with all my might. Because I'm your big brother, so it is my job." Ron smiled faintly and wiped his eyes resting his head gently on Bill's shoulder, "I slipped in the kitchen. It didn't hurt, but I just started remembering the war and how everything hurt me, physically and emotionally."

Bill nodded stroking his brother's face, "It's okay that it hurts Ron…I was beginning to wonder when you'd break. Everyone has had themselves a good cry but you Ron…but that's how you are. You were always last to cry." Bill kissed Ron and scooped his stunned brother up. Gently he stepped out of the kitchen and laid Ron Down on the couch and curling up with his brother. It was a snug fit, the two curled up on the couch.

"Bill?"

"You're staying with me tonight…I gotta make sure my brother is safe. This is the least I can do."

Ron smiled at Bill embarrassed that he was going to be spending the night on the couch with his brother. He could imaging what Fred and George would say, but as if Bill was reading his mind, "Hey when the terrible duo come down stairs tomorrow act like your in a lot of pain so they won't mess with you." Ron smiled bright, "Thanks Bill."

"Of course."

"Hey…Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"It doesn't…it doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

"Good. I'll keep the pain away alright?"

"Alright…good night Bill."

"Good night my Ronnie."

"Don't you dare let Harry or Hermione hear that nickname!"

"What will you do if I accidentally slip?"

"I'll cut off your hair in your sleep!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"…Little bugger."


	3. George and Ron

Okay no delay-onward!

1234

It was the summer of Ron's first year, and George felt like his heart would explode every time he saw Ron. When they all arrived home, Harry and Ron had exchanged strong hugs, and parted sadly away. Ron did cheer up when their Mum scooped them up, and gave him a small bag of chocolate frogs for being so brave on the chess board. His dad gave Ron a book for Ron to write in.

Ron wouldn't let anyone but his family know this, but he was a splendid writer. He had many journals hidden under his bed at home with countless stories. They were separated in several categories.

The journals which he taped Chudley Cannon pictures too were all about make believe adventures with make believe characters.

The journals that he had drawn a fat owls on were stories where had written adventures of him and his brothers going off on long adventures.

Then there were two journals that he didn't read to anyone. They were where he kept his personal thoughts, and what he did during the day.

George smiled slightly thinking on how red his baby brother would get when they called them Ron's diaries.

But George's heart wasn't exploding from jealousy at all the attention Ron was getting; no it was thumping loudly in his chest because his brother had almost died.

Well he could have died.

_His_ baby brother had almost been killed helping his new best friend. This struck George dumb. Fred was stunned too, but he got over it quicker then George did. Percy just lectured Ron about his foolishness, saying Ron could have found another way to win at chess. Fred and George nailed him with a dung bomb after that.

But George, he felt terror that he didn't even know existed. Never in his life had he thought Ron could die. This was just terrible, how could Ron get hurt? He remembered when he and Fred had been called down to the infirmary, as far as he knew he and Fred hadn't done anything bad there.

When they got down there he was startled to see Percy standing in front of one of the many hospital beds, his mouth covered. Percy's eyes were wide and he was trembling. Despite his shaking form it looked more like he was trying to figure out some equation. Finally George and his twin had approached the bed, and gasped at the sight of their little brother nestled in pillows, and sheets.

His head had been carefully bandaged, and half of his face was black. Other then that he looked so serene sleeping there. George remembered reaching out running his hand through his brother's orange locks briefly. "He's fine," a voice broke through the silence.

Madame Pomfrey was looking at them, though she looked bothered that they were there. "You see he was hurt…come over here. I need you to write a letter to your Mum." It was there they were told of what happened to there brother as Percy wrote hastily on blank parchment to send to his family. George had been shaken up, and scrounged around his room to find something to leave Ron for when he woke up. He left his brother some Berttie Bott's Jelly beans.

He left them there for Ron because he felt…angry that the-boy-who-lived had so many things waiting for him. Of course he would leave something for Harry too, but Ron had nothing. His sweet little brother who slept soundly, who was sure to wake up with a throbbing head, had not one single thing by his bed.

George had hoped that when he got home the fear that filled him to the brim would leave, but no. here he was sitting in his room he shared with Fred, and the fear was still there. He swallowed hard sneaking out of his room, and in to Ron's.

There his little brother sat writing away, and Ron had doodled three figures. One with freckles, one with glasses, and one with bushy hair. George smiled, "So are you starting a journal about you and your friends Ronnie?" Ron jumped turning to look at his brother, he seemed to pout at having been interrupted.

"Yeah…" He finally admitted, startled when George came to sit on the edge of his bed.

Ron looked up at his teenaged brother with curious eyes. "You alright?" Ron finally asked a red brow raise. George sat still staring across the room, "Ronnie…" Ron scrunched up his face, "You haven't called me that in years, why are you calling me that now?" Ron asked sounding annoyed setting his quill and book aside.

George turned and grabbed Ron a little too roughly, and pulled him in a fierce hug. Ron was startled and with a shaky voice asked, "G-George are you sick? George? Brother?" George took in a sharp breath, "I was worried Ron, that you were gone."

Ron's whose head was propped up on George's shoulder, turned so that he was resting in the crook of George's neck. He then wrapped his small arms around his brother. "I don't understand."

George sighed, "Ron when I saw you in the infirmary I thought…for the first time I thought I could lose you one day. That you might die, and it's made me feel ruddy since we left school. I thought it would go away when we got home, but I'm still scared Ronnie."

Ron was silent and whispered, "You were really worried about me?"

"Blimey like you wouldn't believe!" George gasped hugging Ron tighter. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to tarnish your image of your perfect brother," Ron snorted at George's comment, "But…I guess I have to say it. I was scared Ron…you looked so small. Lying in that bed, you made me remember when you were only eight years old, and…" George sighed scooting on the bed so he could pull Ron in his lap, "And you got real sick form Pneumonia. You played in the snow too long, Mum had told you to come in, but you loved it so much it was hard to get you inside," George laughed fondly at the memory.

"And then I had to go to the hospital," Ron said softly.

"Yeah," George whispered, "For a whole week. When we were allowed to visit, you were so small in those covers. The pillows and blankets swallowed you up. You were so tiny…and Mum had cried. Bill and Charlie looked terrified, but I didn't understand. Ginny cried because Mum was crying, but I still didn't understand. And then this year I saw you in bed that was too large once more, and I realized what I didn't understand last time. You could die…you could die and go away, leaving us all behind."

"George…"

"Ron Don't die," George all but ordered, "Don't you die. Ever." Ron clung to his brother, "George I won't! I promise! Don't be upset! Please don't be upset!" George could tell Ron had tears in his eyes, he felt it on his neck. George held him tightly, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…but you know…You're my brother. I have a right to worry. I have to look out for you."

Ron nodded understanding, he always felt he had to protect Ginny. George knowing that Ron was upset by the fears George had expressed. "Ron…you're very brave…you know that? You're brave for facing that dog, and for letting that chess piece knock the hell out of you," Ron Giggled when George let his voice get louder at the last part, "And you're brave for being Harry's true friend."

George could feel Ron jump in his arms.

"Other people only want to be his friend because he survived when You-know-Who attacked him," George went on stroking Ron's back. Ron slumped further into George's arms, "Thanks George…don't worry about me though! I promise I'll be alright, okay?"

George nodded holding Ron a bit longer, "You keep that promise alright?"

Ron nodded again. George released Ron after another few minutes, both brothers regarding each other, "Don't you tell anyone about this!" Ron smiled, "I won't." And with that he opened his journal and continued to write. George watched for a moment, and then turned away, leaving his brother alone shutting the door quietly behind him.

7 YEARS LATER

George rubbed his eyes tiredly looking down in the bed where Ron slept. Ron had many bandages over his face; you could only see his left eye, and his red hair because of the bandages. Ron was horridly injured, but after two weeks of captivity with Voldermort who wouldn't be.

When Ron was brought back, he was almost completely gone. George let tears drip down his face when Ron kept saying, "I'm not dyin' George…'ah promised! 'Ah promised!" Lupin took care of him until they could get him to the hospital. George was already at the hospital waiting for Fred to get out of surgery after a bout with a death eater. When he saw Ron, who he knew had been gone for weeks, he leapt up and waited for him. When Fred came out, he was put in the room next to Ron, and was constantly sending a nurse over to ask George if there had been any change in Ron.

But…there was no change.

Another week has passed since Ron had been rescued, and Voldermort had been defeated. When Harry visited, he had gone terribly white, and something seemed to have snapped. The next thing he knew he was gone, and three days later Voldermort was dead. Harry was near death when he was brought back, but his wounds had been far better to fix, and he was awake too, though not ready for company according to the witches here.

George was a little bitter as he thought, 'At least Harry won't go insane…Ron might not be…Ron when he wakes up.'

George shook it from his head and looked down at his sleeping brother. He was startled to see a blue eye staring at him. "Ron!" The figure nodded, pulling at the bandages around his mouth with his left hand, which was the only thing not hurt. When the bandages were off a voice croaked, "Hiya George…'ah tol' you wouldn't die…" George took his brother's hand knowing he should be getting the nurses and owling his mother, but all he could think was Ron was alive.

George was at a loss for words when he finally whispered, "You sound like a nerd with your missing teeth…but don't worry they're growing them back."

Ron stiffly nodded, "Harry?"

"He's fine. He's in another room. You-Know-Who is dead."

"Good…'Mione?"

"She's fine…not a scratch on her. She's been visiting every day."

"…You?"

George smiled wide, "I'm fine Ron. Perfectly fine."

Ron nodded wearily, and looked around the room, his eyes widening at everything in the room. There were so many things in the room he was surprised George was able to be in here with him. George laughed and asked, "You want to open your presents?"

"Yours," Ron croaked.

George felt a smile spread across his face and handed Ron a box of Jelly Beans. Ron nodded looking pleased, just holding it. George smiled placing a hand on Ron's hand, "I'll owl everyone later…I'm glad you're okay Ron."

"I kept 'mah promise."

"I know Ronnie…I know."


	4. Percy and Ron

Ah it's nice to start writing again…I've been so neglectful to these stories of mine….well onwards my fellows!

1234

Ron cursed angrily as the Death eater pushed him to the floor. The other Death Eaters inside the room began to laugh, a rich voice asking, "Well…You catch this mouse Pierce?" The Death Eater that had so roughly shoved Ron to the ground laughed, "Yeah he was by the rive. Wait until our Lord get's this!"

"You Lucky BasXard!"

"You'll be rewarded finely!"

"Way to Go Pierce."

"Long live Vol-AHG!"

The Death Eaters turned around at their member's cry. Ron had jumped up and began to beat the much bigger man with his bare hands. He screamed every curse that could come to his mind. Even when someone hit him with a Crucio spell he didn't stop. Finally a man, with fists the size of clubs brought his arms back and smacked Ron in the temple. Ron went flying into a rickety table and shattered it.

He sat up dazed for a second, looked around the room and let his mouth open a bit. Ron blinked once, and then fell back into the shattered remains of the table unconscious.

Ron dreamed of terrible things in that state of unconsciousness. Things that would be done to him, such as torture, starvation, and maybe even gaining control of his body with the Imperious curse. But Ron was in for a surprise when he finally woke up.

He was outside, surrounded by the woods again. His hands and feet were both tied, but his head been carefully bandaged and he was wrapped up in a cloak for warmth. He looked around a little startled when he spotted a Death Eater with his back to him. The Death Eater was tying something to an owl's leg, and watched it fly off into the air.

The Death Eater turned, and rose closed his eyes mostly, peeking out of the tiniest of slivers of an opening from his eye. The Death Eater, with his hood still up approached Ron, kneeled by him and with a shocking tenderness, brushed his hand over Ron's brow. The Death Eater rose, and turned beginning to walk off when Ron alerted the Death Eater that he was awake with a question.

"Percy…that you?"

The Death Eater turned, and dropped his hood revealing the face of Percy Weasley.

"Ron…" Percy whispered softly the two staring at each other.

There was a pause of silence, and then Percy was at Ron's side pulling the boy into his arms clinging to him for dear life. Ron was squirming and protesting to be untied, and when he was Percy was tackled with a hug. "PERCY! Thank God! When you stopped sending the letters we thought you'd been found out as a spy!" Ron half sobbed wrapping his arms around his older brother.

Percy held the teen in his arms, "I'm fine Ron, I'm fine! But what the bloody Hell were you doing out here? I sent you all a letter four months ago that the Death Eaters were all here!" Percy shook his younger brother fiercely, "What were you thinking?"

Ron's blue eyes were brimmed with tears, "We'd gotten word that they killed you and I…I came…I came out here to kill them!" Percy's face twisted, and he pulled his brother into an even stronger hug, "I'm fine you prat! Just fine…Mum is going to kill you!"

"Is that who you owled?" Ron asked hoarsely tears threatening to spill over.

"No, Mad Eye Moody…they'll be coming here to get you…"

Ron nodded and then looked at the ropes that had been around his arms and legs, "Why was I tied up?" Percy smiled his glasses slipping the slightest bit down his nose, "In case you woke up before I was gone…and didn't realize it was me…" Ron grinned, "Nah…I knew It had to be you…You're the puniest looking "bad guy," I've ever seen!" Percy chuckled softly and Pulled Ron in his lap.

"Perce…"

"Just let me hold you a bit Ronald…I missed my family so much…two years is a long time."

Ron wrapped his arms securely around his brother's waist, face in his older brother's lap. "Percy don't go back…you've been spying long enough…come home now!" Ron's muffle plea came from Percy's lap. Percy smiled down at his brother, and gently ran his hands through Ron's hair chuckling lightly. "You remember…when you found out that Dad and I hadn't really gotten into a fight…that it was all staged?" Percy asked softly glancing behind him knowing he should be getting back to the Death Eaters hide-away soon.

Ron sighed hugging his brother's waist closer. "Yeah…I could never forget."

FLASHBACK.

Ron coughed wearily as Harry rubbed some sort of potion on his chest.

"Get the name…of the night bus…that hit me…?" Ron wheezed forcing a smile. Harry didn't smile back he just frowned a little deeper. Hermione was wringing her hands nervously, eyes red from tears. She turned to Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley who where both pale and very stiff. The scariest part was Molly's dry face…her eyes were flooded with tears but not a drop fell from her Blue eyes.

"Ron…are you sure you don't know what he hit you with?" Charlie croaked from the corner of the room standing with the rest of the Weasley children. Ron looked over at his brother, and let his dimming eyes dance from Charlie, to Ginny, to Fred, to Bill, to George, and back to Charlie again. Ron shook his head, "He came in…asked for 'Arry…and bam…I don't 'member anythin'…" He coughed his chest heaving.

Lucius Malfoy had barged in the Weasley home, freshly escaped from Azkaban, and found Ron in the living room. He had demanded to know where Harry was, and soon the young boy was engaged in a battle with the older man. The man then shouted some curse the same time Ron punched him hard in chest. It had caused Lucius to fall smash his head against an uneven brick against the chimney knocked him out cold.

The hex had definitely done something horrid to Ron. He was unable to move, and had trouble breathing and had to wait over an hour before his parents came home to find him on the floor his chest slowly turning purple, as if it was a large dark bruise.

Thirteen hours later, All of Ron's chest and some of his torso had turned the dark purple, and it was apparent Ron was slowly dying before his friends' and family's eyes.

As Ron began to choke again, very stiffly Arthur turned to Molly. "Molly my love…time to contact him…tell him every detail…he'll come here himself to get rid of this." Molly Weasley nodded ignoring the questioning gaze of the others in the room.

"Who are you contacting? Mum…Mum?" Fred called after his mother but she ignored him.

Ron began to cough, and Hermione came over to Ron lifting his head the slightest so he could breathe easier.

Mrs. Weasley returned several minutes later with pillows, and cool rags for Ron's feverish skin. An hour passed and Ron had been rendered to tears from the pain and his family tried desperately to get him to calm down. "Ron…Ron listen so…I know it hurts but you're making It harder on yourself…you have to stop now…"Arthur whispered softly. Ron's hair was drenched with sweat and stuck to his face. Trembling Ron nodded, "Dad…I don't want to die…"

The room got terribly silent, and Ginny broke into a loud agonizing sob. That sob seemed to cause everyone to break as voices rose up at once, more tears were shed, and Ron's wheezing breath became louder. All this was stopped however when the door opened and in walked a face that everyone last expected. Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley immediately greeted the new comer hurrying him to Ron. It was Ron who gave a startled gasp, "Percy…?!"

Percy Weasley stood over his little brother immediately away of how awkward this situation was. Percy stroked Ron's head, "Easy Ronald…Easy…" Pulling out a small bottle he uncapped it and coaxed Ron into swallowing the contents. There was an instant noticeable change as Ron finally stopped trembling and the purple bruise immediately began to very slowly fade away.

Percy turned around and clutching his youngest brother's hand he stared at the people in the room waiting for something to be said.

"Why the fuXk is here?" Fred growled.

Arthur frowned shaply at his son, "Fred…it's not like what you're thinking…Percy and I-"

"What did he give Ron? How did he know how to stop that weird curse?!" Hermione asked tears pouring freely down her cheeks.

"Be quiet…" A soft voice croaked. It was Ron eyes half open, hand gripping his older brother's hand who had spoken. Percy turned to him kneeled, and touched his brother gently on the face, "Ron I…" Ron shook his head and smiled, "Perce…so happy…I missed you." Percy's eyes filled with tears his glassed fogging up. He threw himself on his kneed hugging his youngest brother sobbing. "Oh Ronald…Ronald! Ronnie…Thank…Ron…" Percy sobbed.

And that was when they all found out about the staged fight. Percy spying on corrupt magic officials, and finally becoming a spy and joining the ranks of Death Eater. The Dark Mark stood out so well on Percy's pale freckled skin. There had been many hugs, many promises, and many smiles.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"I could never forget…you saved me," Ron said clinging to his brother knowing Percy would have to go.

"Twice now!" Percy said smartly smiling as brother gave a light growl.

Another minute passed and Percy pulled away, "Stay here…they're coming for you. Ron…I'm really glad to see you." Ron nodded frowning grimly, "See you in another five months…when this is all over." Percy nodded back, "When this is all over." Percy stood in front of his brother, knowing that this was the hardest part. Walking away from his brother…even harder then when he had to pretend to turn his back on them.

Ron watched sadly when Percy finally turned away pulled up his hood, and took off through the forest. It was hard to be separated from your brother, but there was a small comfort to Ron that brought the tiniest of smiles to his face.

That the war would end and he'd see his brother once again.

1234

I hope Percy stops being a dork and makes up with his family.


	5. Charlie and Ron

Alright I watched this video on Youtube and got this great idea. Woot. These are letters from Charlie and Ron back and forth to each other set during the first year.

This is the font for each letter

Dumbledore

RON CHARLIE 

1234

"_Dear Ronnie,_

_How are you my little buddy? I hope you're enjoying school. You wrote me telling me you got to meet Harry Potter, I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the picture. I hope you're not just his friend because he's famous, but I doubt you are. You're a good boy Ronnie. We have new dragons now they are an amazing breed. They can shapeshift into birds. So sometimes they escape from us. It's rather funny. I'm sending you a scale, and some money. Get yourself some of those chocolate frogs you like_

_-Love your brother_

_Charlie."_

"**Dear Charlie,**

**Of course I'm not just friends with Harry because he's famous! A lot of people come up to him every day, they brush me off but Harry gets angry when they do. He's a good bloke! I feel kind of bad…he's never seen his parents. That's not fair. I wish he had some sort of loving family. What's the new breed of dragon called? And have you told Mum about that burn you got on your chest? I wouldn't, she'll go all weird and send me mushy letters again about how I'm her baby and need to be careful! Thank you for the extra money but I'm going to save it so I can get Harry a present. I have another friend. Her name is Hermione. WE BEAT A TROLL!!**

**-The coolest kid around**

**Ron."**

"_Dear Ronnie,_

_You took on a what?! A troll? What are they teaching you kids in school! Tell me more in the next letter right away. And no I haven't told Mum, nor do I intend to. The new breed is call Falconous Draconian_

_-Your WORRIED brother_

_Charlie." _

"**Dear Charlie,**

**No, this wasn't something for class. Someone let a troll loose in the castle. I had been mean to Hermione and she was crying in the bathroom, and we were told the troll was down there. So we went to rescue her. I managed to knock it out with its own club! Don't worry I'm fine. Fred and George are being outright prats though. They stole all my pants and I had to go to the hospital wing to borrow some! Why Madame Pomfrey has kid knickers I'll never know. Hermione is a nice girl, she's muggle born but has the highest marks in the school! I'm surprised she's a Gryffandor, I would have Suspected a Ravenclaw. Oh well, I guess that hat know what it's talking about. Charlie be careful alright. Oh, Percy says hi.**

**-I promise I'm fine**

**Ron."**

"_Dear Ronnie, _

_Wow. You are amazing. I hope you gave a formal apology to that girl though. She sounds very smart, maybe she can help you with your grades. As for your second letter about the baby dragon you're welcome to send it. We'll take good care of the little guy here. Don't let those two terrors we call brothers get to you. Just wait, with the way you're growing you'll be taller then them and will be able to get them back. It sounds like you're having an exciting year in Hogwarts. It's odd about the troll though, keep an eye out and stay safe._

_-I can worry about you if I want_

_Charlie."_

"**Dear Charlie,**

**We got in trouble sending you the dragon and points taken away from Gryffandor. God everyone hates us. Harry seems to be having a rough first year his scar keeps hurting. Oh he actually has that scar from You-Know-Who. Harry really is brave because he can say his name as if it's the easiest thing in the world. But I guess it's because he didn't grow up with the fear of him. Hey what do you think of Professor Snape? I think he's a pure evil, who uses slug goo to slick his hair.**

**-I can take care of myself**

**Ron."**

"_Dear Ronnie,_

_I'm sorry you got in trouble don't worry this will all pass. Harry does sound very brave I hope we get to meet. I'm sorry you won't be coming home to the burrow I was wanting to see you. I'll just owl you your gift, as well as something for Harry. I hope he likes candy as much as you. Mum is planning on sending him a Weasley sweater. He'll probably receive it by the time you get this letter. Sorry it took so long to answer you, but I've been rather busy. I can't remember Professor Snape…sorry Ronnie. Be careful Mum says she's been getting very weird letters back from the teachers. I also heard you go to school with Draco Malfoy now. The Malfoys are all a pain, kick him for me. I was told that you gave him a black eye at the school's Quidditch game. Bully for you._

_-Fine sure._

_Charlie."_

"**Dear Charlie, **

**Thanks for the jelly beans! They were awesome. Harry got an Invisibility cloak! We don't know from who, but it used to belong to his father. It's amazing and it's so long we can all fit in it. You know Me, Harry, and Hermione. Hagrid got me some really weird cake thing for Christmas and for once it was good. I had to soak it in tea to soften it up but bloody hell it was terrific. I guess he can cook sometimes. He wants you to keep writing him about the dragon. He misses him a lot I think. I miss you Charlie.**

**-Haha**

**Ron."**

"_Dear Ronnie,_

_I miss you too buddy, who so sentimental? Sorry I have to be quick it's breeding season with the dragons. I'll make it longer._

_-You're a Git_

_Charlie."_

"Charlie if I had to do something, for what was for a better purpose; even if it meant me getting hurt would you be mad?

**Ron"**

"_You're scaring me Ron. What are you talking about? Is someone threatening you? Ron what is going on?_

_Charlie."_

"_Ron I sent you a letter a week ago. Respond or I'll tell Mum that you're up to something. Ron I am your older brother and if I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do. I'm your older brother and as you older brother You are my responsibility. You are my little trooper, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me._

_Charlie."_

"Dear Mr. Weasley,

This letter is for me to inform you as to your brother's condition. Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley were hurt in a grave situation. It seems that a teacher on my staff was plotting returning Voldermort back to his full form. The three students found out his plan, partially, and took it upon themselves to stop him. Ronald Arthur Weasley was injured sacrificing himself in a life size chess game. He did it in order to save his friends. He told his fellows how to act, and loyally allowed himself to be struck down. He is fine now within our care receiving a wound to the head and minor cuts. He is sleeping now and I will make sure he send word to you as soon as he is able.

-Headmaster

Dumbledore"

"**Dear Charlie,**

**Mum and everyone was told what happened to me, and I'm sure you know. My head hurts something awful. However everyone seems to think I'm something special now. I got several gifts, not as much as Harry, but it feels nice to be cool for a day. It's all fake though so I won't let it get to my head.**

**Charlie I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you.**

**-I love you**

**Ronnie"**

"_My little Ronnie. You're grown up and you're already making such big sacrifices. You're an amazing person and I can't call you my little Ronnie anymore can I? I love you so much and I'm proud. Ron keep on being a good boy…a good young man._

_Charlie."_

1234

End of this one. Hope you all enjoyed it I know it was different. If you think it's too odd let me know.


	6. Surprise and Ron

I decided why just stop at the Weasley family let's extend it…to some other people.

1234

Ron was dragged back into his cell and laid down on the dirty ground. A man in a hood sighed, "You'll die here boy. It'd be a waste if a pure blood was to die just tell us where Potter is and we'll keep you safe. Take you under our wings even." Ro coughed closing his eyes, "Bugger off." The man shook his head locking the boy inside his cell leaving him in darkness.

He closed his eyes when he heard a voice through the crack of the wall. He sighed and painfully crawled over to the wall pressing his face to the moldy bricks whispering through the crack. "Hello mate."

"Hell mate," the other voice replied.

The two in separate cells had never met before in their imprisonment, nor did they exchange names in case one of them was pulling a trick over them. But for the past two months they'd kept each other company. Ron had been captured two months ago, and that was when he first heard the voice in the cell next to him. The other prisoner had been there apparently four months before Ron showed up.

"I'm not going to make it another day of that curse," Ron whispered softly eyes closing briefly.

"Don't say that," his friend sighed, "Don't say that…just hold on. Someone will come and get us out of here."

"You're so sure?"

"No," The friend laughed, "No I'm not…but I like to say it."

Ron smiled closing his eyes, "I'm tired. If I could get a hold of a wand I'd obliterate my memories."

There was a moment of silence, "I would miss you."

Ron sighed, "I know…but if they ever find where Harry is…and if they get it out of me, I'd never forgive myself."

"…I went to school with him. I wish we had been friends…instead of me being suck an arse."

Ron was surprised, "Yeah? I went to school with him too. Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah," the voice said eagerly before adding, "Should we really be telling each other this stuff? What if…well you know."

"Good point, let's talk about something else," Ron said softly, "What's the damage today?"

"Nine injuries."

"Ha," Ron said triumphantly, "I win. 12 new injuries for me."

"You've been winning a lot lately," The friend stated dryly, "I'm being punished, but you have information. It makes sense."

"Punished for what?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"I was a death eater, I don't care if you still think I am. But I want to tell you some truth now."

Ron was silent for a long time, "Wow," he finally whispered, "What did you do?"

"I didn't want to be one, I didn't want to have to kill anyone and I said so. So I was named a traitor."

Ron sighed, "That's awful…I was captured taking a leak in the forest you know that?"

The voice laughed, "Are you serious?"

Ron grinned, "Yeah…that was humilatin' but hey…nature calls you know?"

The voice suddenly whispered, "The door's opening…Deatheaters."

"What?" Ron whispered in a hurried tone, "They've never come for a second go!"

The voice didn't answer, and Ron heard several voices speaking to him. The sound of scuffling and then silence. Finally a door shut and Ron turned to the door looking under it. He could make out two pairs of feet dragging a third. Ron felt the tears come and curled up in the hay in the corner meant for a bed. He cried himself to sleep worried that he would never hear his friend again.

Ron woke late that night to the sound of coughing.

He crawled back to he crack in the wall, "Mate?"

"Yeah…it's me," a hoarse voice called.

"Thank God you're alive, what did they do?"

"Tortured me some more…they heard us talkin'…they thought you told me somethin' important to 'em."

Ron swallowed, "Gods…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…you're the only good thing here," his friend whispered.

Ron looked at the crack in the wall and began pulling at the opening, and punching it until his knuckles became bloody. "What you doing," His friend asked, but soon Ron had made a big enough whole to fit his hand through. He felt a hand fall on his and he smiled. This was the first time either of them had had any human contact that did not inflict pain.

"Who would have thought…I'd ever be so happy to hold a boy's hand," Ron chuckled his friend laughing.

"We may have been in this prison a long time, but not that long!" The voice exclaimed.

The two burst into laughter despite themselves, and fell asleep holding on to each other's hands.

The next day Ron awoke to the door opening and quickly pulled his hand out. "You're not useful anymore boy," the same death eater from before said, "You're to be put to after breakfast, enjoy last meal." The door was shut and Ron heard his friend whisper, "…I…I can't…be…I…" The voice choked off, and Ron felt hot tears burn his cheeks.

He reached his hand through the hold taking the stranger's hand and the two cried along with each other. Silence soon passed between them and then Ron whispered, "I can't take it anymore. I'm telling you some things…I was in love with a muggle at school. The cleverest girl at our school, and she loved me back. My best friend was orphaned thanks to Voldermort, and is in fact Harry Potter. I have five older brothers, and a younger sister. I have the best parents in the world and even though we're poor my family is what made me rich. I just never saw that until now. I hate spiders, they scar the bloody hell out of me, my favorite color is orange like my hair, I have freckles and blues eyes, and YOU have been the best thing in my life for the past two months."

His friend had gone silent, but the grip on his hand was so tight it was painful.

"Ron Weasley is that you?"

Ron felt his stomach tighten, "Y-You know me?"

"Ron…I-" The voice was cut off from the sound of a loud blast. Ron was torn away from the friend and flew and hit the wall. Something was going on. But months of torture weakened Ron, and the force caused him to pass out. It would be days before he awoke again. But when he woke he was greeted to the sight of a white ceiling. He turned his head seeing many beds and realized he was in a hospital. He glanced around taking in the sight around him. He had loads of gifts and could just barely see over them to make out some people.

"…He-hello?" He croaked.

Someone shot up and stumbled over to him. Ron met the green eyes of his best friend and he smiled wide. "Harry…" Harry Potter smiled as his best friend spoke his name so happily. He hugged him and Harry began to babble apologies, and about Ron's rescue, about Voldermort, and deatheaters, but Ron wasn't listening.

"Harry," Ron finally interrupted, "There was someone in the cell next to me. Someone was there. It wasn't…just me. I-I…did you save him?"

Harry pulled away, "Yeah…Hey get over here! Don't be scared!" Harry called looking to his left. Ron tried to see who he talked to but just couldn't. Slowly a figure approached and Ron was startled at who stood in front of him. A very injured, battered Draco Malfoy. There was a long silence when they both at the same time they took each other's hands.

"Bloody hell…blood fuXkin' hell…it was you the whole time?"

"Yeah…I was just as surprised as you," Draco said softly.

They stared at one another and Ron grinned, "So…you a good guy now?" Draco smiled, "Something like that yeah." Harry smiled putting an arm around Draco's shoulder, and on Ron's arm. He looked so happy. Suddenly Draco smiled, "Oh…Harry do you remember the name we've been hearing a lot lately?" Harry's eyes glinted, "Oh…oh do you mean _Ronnie_? Yes…yes I have been hearing it. But who could Ronnie be?"

Ron paled, "ShXt."

Draco and Harry just smiled.

End of this one.

I hope you were shocked.


	7. Harry and Ron

Inspired in a peculiar way. Too weird to explain…

1234

_I'm attempting to write a book you see. You, the audience, of course knows this because you are here reading this book, which was once on a piece of parchment and before that had just been a young man's musings. By now, there are many books on Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and now the boy who defeated the dark lord for good. There is indeed, a lot of books about Harry Potter._

_I hope to be the first one, to write a book on a man called, Ron Weasley._

_Hopefully there will be some intelligent people in the audience who recognize the name, and they remember, "Oh yes he helped defeat the dark lord!," and "He was at Harry's side the whole time!" but most importantly, "Oh, Ron Weasley. Harry Potter's best mate in the whole world."_

_Ron Weasley is a very loyal friend, one everyone should_

"Oi, Harry! What you got there?"

Harry jumped pushing his quill, and paper aside turning sheepishly around to see Ron hovering over him munching on an apple. Harry smiled, "Ron you're eating solid food!" Ron grinned, forgetting his question for the time being. "Yeah! Finally, eh? Those were the bloody longest three months I ever had deal with," Ron groaned taking another bite of the apple.

"Ron, Voldermort practically put your insides on your outsides, I'd be thankful it took ONLY three months to restore things!"

Ron blinked lazily at Harry and then crawled onto a bed behind Harry, "You sound like 'Mione!"

"Hermione has a point."

"She ALWAYS has a point Harry…don't you bloody well know that?" Ron asked mockingly.

"Shut up you dog."

"Dog? Me? Ronald Arthur Weasley? A _dog_?! How dare you Harry?!" Ron gasped in mock terror, but it was over when he began to cough. Harry shot up on reflex, dropping to his side placing a hand on Ron's side. It took several moments for the coughing to be done, and when it was over Ron placed his hand on Harry's.

"Thanks for ho-holdin' me ribs together mate…last time I coughed I wound up back in that bed huh?" Ron wheezed. Harry offered a frail smile, and Ron flicked Harry's cheek. The dark haired teen cursed angrily, "Ow! Not the bandaged side bugger!" Ron grinned coyly and lied down on the bed. "Three months…not counting the month I was in a coma…and we're still revering form that stupid git! And then…there's some of us that will never recover," Ron said softly Harry looked at him. Harry couldn't see Ron's face, the red head had turned away from him. There was a long pause before Ron continued.

"I mean…Percy…he's never going to walk again…that gets me in a rightful fit of depression if I think too long on it…Snape…that old prune…dares to die savin' my life and leave us. That old crusty…sod. And Luna…God I never thought I'd be relieved someone died…but after what she went through…God. No fingers, no toes…all her hair-lovely thing it was to-cut off. Beaten, cursed, mutilated. It would have taken all the magic in the world and then some to put her back together…God…I'm glad she died. She got to be with Neville then…you know. And she love 'em. Good for Neville…finally getting that creepy woman…"

Ron's voice died down, "So many of us…are gone. And won't recover…it's awful sad eh Harry?" Harry nodded at Ron's soft inquisition, and watched as Ron shifted and sat up to look at him. Ron and Harry stared at each other for a moment, and then Ron smiled.

"Now…let's not mope. Moping isn't something we should do! Especially since…we lost so much, and these people lost so much, and gave so much so that we could all have…a new life. Futures…you know?" Ron scratched his head feeling a little awkward and then he smiled, "I guess, those of us that will recover just better keep on going for those that won't huh?"

Harry nodded, and Ron bent down hugging Harry, "I'll leave you to write love-notes to Ginny. Don't deny it, I know that's what you were doing." Harry laughed at the red head's accusation. But he decided not to deny it, knowing Ron would kill him if he knew that he was actually trying to write a book about the blue eye's teen soon to be man. Ron got up and limped off, "I'm gonna go mess with the terrible Duo again!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"Well Harry, my dearest ol' pal, I'm going to sit down in front of them, smile slightly, be real quiet like and look sickly."

"So they'll give you pity chocolate frogs again Ronnie?"

"Spot on mate, and don't you call me that!"

Harry chuckled as he was left alone, and then took the parchment back up. He read what he wrote and ripped it up. He pulled out a new parchment and began again.

_'I guess, those of us that will recover just better keep on going for those that's won't huh?'_

_My best friend, just said this to me. It has been a few months since the fall of Vodermort and we both are still on the mend. My best friend, though clumsy, and too tall, loud and sometimes rude, with an appetite that can't be stopped, and some of the loudest snores known to the wizarding world, has just said those words to me which has completely changed to what I was thinking of writing about._

_I was considering writing about the sadness I caused my best friend Ronald Arthur Weasley, for being best friend with me, the boy-who-lived…the boy who defeated Voldermort, yes me…Harry Potter, but now I think I'll talk about Ron Weasley. The boy, who without, Harry Potter would be nothing._

_Ronald Arthur Weasley._

_AKA_

_Ron_

_AKA_

_Ronnie._

_Is the best friend any lonely little boy could have met on a train station ever…_

**3 years later**

"No….Harry you didn't…" Ron paled as he looked at a book that had been laid in his lap. Hermione Weasley looked over his shoulder and smiled wide at the book in her husband's lap. "Ron Weasley My best Friend. Written by: Harry Potter…" Hermione read aloud, "A book of what friendship can do for a person." Harry grinned brightly looking at his three best friends. "I published it…every store will have a stock of these books."

Ron paled again, "Harry…mate...I thought you were kidding when you said you were writing a book about me!" Harry smirked looking at Ron, "Well I obviously wasn't was I?" Ron groaned face scarlet, "Oh God…Harry….people are going to start…being weird again!" Harry laughed, "What start paying you more attention then me? Like after the fight with Voldemort…come on Ron you loved that!"

Ron shot his best friend an icy glare, "Harry Potter if a woman wasn't present I'd strike you!"

"Oh, don't let me stop you, I'd love to watch you two roll around in a fight. It's been ages since the last one!" Hermione scoffed the book in hands. Her eyes danced across the page, and she smiled, "Well Harry…you write very well!" Ron glanced at his wife, and then to Harry.

Ron offered a small smile, and Harry returned a large grin.

"Oh Harry…Run…"

"Why do I…oh….oh right."

"Oi…why does Harry need to run what did he…"

"BYE HERMIONE! BYE RON!"

"Look here Ron dear…"

" Well let me…hmm…'AKA Ronnie,'…you…HARRY YOU ARSE! YOU PUT THAT NICKNAME IN THERE! I'LL KILL YOU! HARRY GET BACK HERE!"

End of this one.

I think I'll do Mr. Weasely and Ron next….or who knows.


	8. Muggles and Ron

Was going to do ron and his dad but I had this dream, and was like dude! I got to write it! So enjoy!! Set during the fifth book.

1234

Ron pardoned himself from the table as he thought of his best friend for the hundredth time. He wanted so badly to write Harry about everything. The Order of Phoenix, that Sirius was here, and…well anything. He was a little pleased that he had managed to get his Dad to agree to fetch Hermione. He had argued that if Hermione couldn't write Harry then they should be allowed to enjoy each other's company. Sirius agreed, and beamed at Ron with a glint in his eye, as if he knew something Ron didn't. Ron had a feeling it had to do with the incident where Sirius' dog form bit his leg, and dragged him to the shrieking shack. When they were alone, and Sirius revealed himself Ron had begged for Harry's life of course…and well for Hermione's life too…at least a hundred time for her life…

But whatever Sirius was thinking he was completely wrong!!

Ron walked into a small room with a fireplace when he noticed Fred and George arguing about something, a small bag of this white powder in their hands. "What are you two doing?" Ron asked, the two looking to him. Fred smiled, eyes lighting up. "Well Ron, you see…we invented a floo powder that doesn't need a fireplace. You say where you want to go throw it at your feet and you go!! It's wicked, but problem is…George is too chicken to test it!"

Ron smirked, it was rare when either of the twins wouldn't do something. Ron snatched it, "I'll try it." Fred beamed while George shot his twin a glare. "Way to go Ron!" Fred cheered. Ron smirked, he knew exactly where to go. Taking a handful he threw it on the ground and shouted, "HARRY'S PLACE!"

"WAIT! RON-"

"THAT'S TOO VAUGE!"

Poof.

Ron was gone, and when he opened his eyes he was in the middle of a playground, and now several shades whiter. "Bloody Hell…" He whispered looking around. Now where the hell was he. Swallowing hard he timidly took a step forward and decided that he needed to get out of here…find someone could help him…if there was someone who could help him.

He wandered around passing muggles, and other odd things. He saw many things he didn't expect to see, and almost had a heart attack when he walked into a mailbox. "What the hell is that?!" He whispered eyes wide. Taking in a deep breath, trying to calm down he turned the corner and was surprised at who he saw. Some man in black robes, a hood covering his face. That had to be a wizard, and Ron let out a relieved breath. 'Thank God…someone who can tell me where I am…' Ron timidly approached the man and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir…I used some floo powder wrong and was wonder-"

"You. You're Harry Potter's best friend," the man in black interrupted. A chill ran through Ron, something was wrong. He took a step back, and bumped into a second person. 'ShiX…I don't even have my wand!' Ron thought blue eyes growing wide. The two were chuckling, and whipped out their wands, Ron feeling incredibly vulnerable. Before he knew what was happing spells were shouted, and Ron felt his skin being torn to pieces. Blood was falling to the ground, and bruises marred his exposed flesh. Ron was grabbed roughly by his jacket and he heard one say, "We can use this boy! We'll get information out of him, let's take-" But Ron had become desperate and when you're desperate a rush of adrenaline fills you up, and thoughts of escape over took you.

Jerking out of his jacket and shoving pass the two he ran, and ran for his life. He ran passed startled people, and bumped into a few things furthering his injuries but that was not important. He turned into a neighborhood, and crashed into a tall figure. He fell on all fours coughing, and heard an angry voice, "You stupid sod! Watch where-Jesus! What happened?!"

Ron looked up seeing a teen about his age, maybe a little older, next to a girl. The muggle's eyes were wide, and were staring at him. The male had sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes, while the girl could pass for a Weasley. She had long curly red hair and blue eyes, she just needed freckles and she could pass as another sister. She held a cup in her hand, as well as a cigarette between her fingers. She dropped down by him dropping her drink, and cigarette. "Will, help me get him inside!" The male, Will, lifted Ron up easily and the two rushed him inside.

When Ron entered he saw there where three more boys, and another girl. It looked like they had been having a part. The second girl had long black hair, and green eyes. Two of the boys appeared to be twins, and Ron briefly felt angry thinking of his two brothers. They both had brown hair, and brown eyes, though one had glasses. The last guy had white blonde hair, and blue eyes. He came over, and grabbed Ron, swooping him up in his eyes he was rather muscular.

"Jesus! What the hell is goin' on."

"Tuck shut your mouth and get him on the couch," the girl ordered sternly. The other teens made way for this Tuck fellow, and he was laid on the couch. Ron coughed blood dribbling down his chin. He heard the voices all at once and it was too much. His head filled with fog and a second later he blacked out.

When he awoke, his shirt was gone, as well as his pants, and he was left in his boxers. He'd been doctored up, and the group was talking softly. He touched the bandages on his chest, and briefly though how primitive the muggle's healing abilities were, but he was too thankful to them to complain. He glanced at the group, and the girl with black hair noticed him.

"Hey he's awake."

The group turned and came to his side. Ron was helped up to a more comfortable position and bashfully asked for a blanket. They brought him one, and he realized why they hadn't put it on him, it bothered his wounds something awful, but he didn't like to be half naked in front of strangers.

"What's your name kid?" Will asked.

"Ron…Ronald Weasley."

"My name is Will," He pointed at the red head, "That's Carrie," He pointed at the second girl, "That's Rosette, Rose for short," He pointed at the white haired teen, "That's Tuck," he pointed at the twin with the glasses, "That's Ben," and finally he pointed at the last teen, "And that's Wesley." Ron nodded at each one, and smiled a little thinking that if you added an 'a' to Wesley you got his last name.

"Thank you…for helpin' me."

"What happened to you?" Ben asked eyes wide with curiosity and concern. Ron tried to think of something to tell him, and finally he said, "I was out walkin' and…these two blokes jumped me." The group cursed, "This neighborhood is going down the shXtter!" Wesley muttered, Ben saying it at the same time.

"Can we call anyone?" Carrie asked. Ron blinked the only way he could reach anyone was if someone sent him and owl, or something. He tried to think of something, and finally the one called Tuck said, "Nah…let him stay the night. He's took confused right now. We'll worry about it in the morning." Ron smiled at him, "I…I don't know how to repay you…I don't have much money-"

The group laughed, "Don't worry about it mate, we don't want money!" Rose said lighting a cigarette. She offered him one, but he shook his head. "Well…we can't let you sleep, you had us real worried. If you slept any longer then you did were going to call the hospital." Ron blinked, wondering what the muggle hospital was like.

"So let's talk," Will concluded.

And talk they did. He told them about his large family, and was impressed to hear Will had nine older brothers, and that his family wasn't that rich either. They talked of their schooling, and the twins spoke of college. Ron was rather curious about them, and tried to remember everything they said so he could tell his dad later. By the time it was nightfall, Ron was able to sit up and was in a rather good mood. Muggles weren't so bad, and had even ignored his claims of dragons, and owls, and witchcraft when he forgot that they weren't wizards. They merely thought his head wound had made him funny.

By night, the group disbanded, all but Rosette and Carrie. It was their house. The two stayed up a little bit longer with him before deciding it was okay to leave him alone, and let him asleep. Rose, before leaving, kissed Ron on the lips and said, "Get some rest handsome." Ron blushed, smiling at his first real kiss, and it had been given to him from an older girl!

When they were gone, Ron looked around and noticed a screen door that led to outside. Painfully getting up he walked outside, and saw his tiny little own perched on a tree outside. It flew at him, practically mauling his already injured state. "Blast it all!" Ron growled catching him and untying a letter. Quickly unrolling it he read the parchment.

_Ron! I arrive at Sirius' home and what do I find! You're gone! Blast you! We're looking for you! Stay where you are and owl as back immediately! We're going to kill Fred and George!_

_-Hermione_

Ron smiled and sulked when he realized had no Quill or ink, or parchment. Looking down at his bandages he pressed his fingers to it wincing, and wiped the blood that soaked his hand on the parchment. It was a little dramatic but it was all he could think of to do, to give some sort of response. "Get this to Hermione!" The small owl hooted looking reluctant to go, but was off soon. Ron stood outside before he was too tired, and sat on the ground. Two hours later he saw several specks in the distance, and soon enough he spotted Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, and his Dad. His Dad landed ungracefully falling to the ground and muddying himself in the grass, and scooped Ron up taking him in his arms.

"Ron! Oh Ron!!"

"Dad…not to tightly that hurts!"

His dad loosened his grip, but Sirius grabbed Ron next hugging him, and he had to endure more hugs, and a slap on his back from Tonks. "You're real messed up kiddo!" Tonks said looking him up and down, "And in your knickers."

"No time to talk, let's get him fixed up, these bandages are primitive!" Lupin sighed, "Tonks and I will make a stretcher and Ron you'll lie in it until we can get you home and fixed up." Ron nodded but held up his hand, "Wait…these muggles helped me. They'll worry." Mr. Weasley smiled delighted, "Muggles! So amazing…I'll leave a note." It took him a moment to figure out how to open he screen door, and finally made his way inside.

Ron laid down on the stretched, Sirius gently conjuring up straps to secure him to the stretched. Soon Mr. Weasley was out and they were off, and flew close to his son. Ron drifted off until he felt them touch the ground, and Lupin gently shake him.

Ron, suddenly aware of how much pain he was in, couldn't get up. His dad tried to pick him up, but almost threw out his back. Sirius scooped Ron up, and Ron briefly wondered how many times had been picked up in the past 24 hours. He was carried inside, Sirius walking sideways to squeeze down the thing hall. A door was opened to where the group ate their meals. He saw everyone, and Moody barked at the group to lay Ron on the table.

Hermione rushed to his side tears rolling down her cheeks. Gently Ron put a hand on her face, "Hey 'Mione…don't cry. I'm okay!" Ron said smiling. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, "Ronald! You scared the daylights out of me with that bloody parchment! What happened to my baby?" Fred and George peered over their mother's shoulder, eyes wide. They looked sick, and stammered out shaky apologies, and promised to throw their new floo invention away. Moody growled, "Out! Out everyone so I can work on this boy! Lupin stay here and assist me!"

Reluctantly everyone left, and Ron allowed his old teacher, and the crazy man to work on him. They fixed everything up but the bruises, and Ron eagerly sat up getting off the table. He was led to the living room where he was sandwiched on the couch but his mother, and father and told to recount his story. "Blimey…" Tonks gasped when Ron was done, "The deatheaters are already out in the muggle world." Sirius nodded grimly, "What a grave situation this has become."

Ron nodded, and then quickly spurted, "Can we not tell Harry about this? Please…he'll have enough worries. The group mused over this, and finally agreed with Ron. Ron rubbed his eyes, and his mother shooed him off to bed, and then spun to Fred and George and gave them a mighty tongue-lashing. Ron smirked, and felt that he was receiving justice. He ruffled his little sister's hair as he walked by her, the girl smiling at him eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm alright Ginny, some muggles saved my arse."

When Ron reached his room, he heard his door open and shut, and turned seeing Hermione. The two said nothing, but Ron opened his eyes Hermione rushing to his arms. They hugged each other for a long time, before Hermione kissed his cheek, smiled and left. Ron dropped wearily on his bed, and smirked, "Two kissed in one day…not bad Weasley."

As he began to drift off he was surprised to find that he was having trouble deciding which kiss he'd received was better. Hermione's or Rosette's.

End of this one.


End file.
